Basketball
by Navigate Me
Summary: YAOI. Izaya decides to shoot some hoops with Shizuo. But there's a catch, if one of them shoots and get's it in, the other has to do something for them. Whether it be a kiss, head, who get's to top or anything else, they must comply. Vote Izuo or Shizaya!


**Title:** Basketball.  
><strong>Author:<strong> Heiwajima Shizuo.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for sexual themes :3  
><strong>Summary:<strong> YAOI. Izaya decides to shoot some hoops with Shizuo. But there's a catch, if one of them shoots and get's it in, the other has to do something for them. Whether it be a kiss, head, who get's to top or anything else, they must comply.

**A/N:** All I can say is that this is way longer than expected "orz

* * *

><p><em>Swish<em>.

"Yes! Perfect shot again!" Izaya looks over to me, flashing a bright, and embarrasingly infectious smile.

Sitting on a bench, I watch as he turns away to retrieve his basketball. His dark hair blows out of his face, and I grin a little. He's surprisingly cute… Well, when he's not talking, that is. A gentle breeze picks up and my hair blows my hair over my eyes a litle. It's Saturday afternoon and though I have the choice of being anywhere but the school, I'm stuck here, sitting alone, watching that stick of a man shoot hoops with, if I may add, _amazing_ accuracy.

He hasn't missed even _one_ shot, and all of his shots are _perfect_.

They _don't_ bounce off the back board, they _don't_ roll over the rim weakly—no.

They go _straight_ in, the ball not even making contact with the orange, metal rim.

_Swish_.

"Hahaha, this is _so_ easy~!"

I roll my eyes for what feels like the hundreath time and sigh. Why did I agree to coming with him? All I've done for the past half hour is sit here, bored out of my mind, in my t-shirt and shorts, watching Izaya play ball by himself.

I know, I know. I could always go and ask him to play.

_Swish_.

But after seeing how good he is… I think I'll pass. And judging from how quickly he retrieves his ball, I'm going to assume he's fast. I could already tell that since I've almost _never_ been able to catch up to him whenever I chase after him, anyway.

So combine his perfect aim and speed…

Yeah.

I _will_ pass.

_Swish_.

I don't really feel like giving him an ego boost, either. I mean, his ego _is_ already as large as an elephan. So if I lost to him… Damn.

He'd never let me live it down. Ever.

_Swish_.

It's funny, though, now that I think about it. Because we aren't in the same Gym period, I've never seen his athletic ability—minus the running every now and then—which left me never taking him as the athletic type. I mean, just look at him! He's like, what? 5'6" and 100 pounds?

The _ball_ looks even _heavier_ than him!

_Swish_.

But I guess looks can be decieving.

I mean just look at him!

_Swish_.

"Yes!" With sweat rolling down the side of his face, he runs from the middle of the court to go fetch his orange basketball. In a sleeveless black shirt, black shorts, and sneakers, I watch the thin male jog. Bending over to pick up his ball, I turn away, my face suddenly heating up.

Can't he just bend his knees to pick it up?

"Haha, Shizu-chan~!"

I whip my head to glare at him.

"What's so funny?" I yell, glancing around the empty school roof before feeling stupid. The roof over one part of the school was converted into a basketball court, a high fence surrounding it, making sure balls don't go flying off the school.

So now you maybe wondering, how did we get onto the school's roof on a Saturday? Well it's simple, Izaya bribed one of the student council members for a master key to the school and bam. Here we are.

Though I kind of wish we were given that key…

"Well? What's so funny?"

"It's nothing." He says with a smirk. Using his left hand, he bounces his brightly colored ball up and down, his other hand resting on his lithe hip. Eyes planted on his rubber orb, I squint my eyes before turning my head to look the opposite direction.

Damn, that thing is _bright_.

It's giving me a headache…

"Oh, Shizu-chan~!"

I felt a vein pop comically in my forehead at the sound of that irritating little nickname he's given me.

"Shizu, Shizu, _Shizu_-_chan_~"

"What?" I turn to look at him, my eye brows furrowed, scowling in hopes of getting him to stop chanting that degrading nickname he loves so much.

Making his way towards me, he gently places his ball next to me on the bench. After he's sure it won't roll away, he catches me off guard and decides to take a seat on my lap instead of on the bench next to me, jumping on me.

_Literally_.

Feeling a blush creep it's way onto my cheeks, I try to push him off. Unfortunately, he secures his place by wrapping his pale arms around my neck, making it harder than it should be to get him off.

"Come on, Shizu-chan! You've lifted up a _car_ once. How can you not push _me_ off?" He mocks me, only making my face heat up more.

"That's because it was a _car_, not a human being I can _injure_." I reply, my eye brows furrowing in annoyance.

So much for 'cute.'

"Awh, so you worry about hurting me?" He says, unwrapping his arms to stand before me.

"I guess you can say that. But only because I don't want to get in trouble for hurting someone!"

"Sure~"

"What do you mean 'sure'? It's true—" Ignoring my words, he reaches for his basketball and shoves it into my arms.

With the orange object in my hands, I look up at him from my place on the bench curiously. There was a playful twinke in his reddish eyes and he had his lips twisted in a smirk.

"Let's play!" He says and I immediately protest, saying I sprained my wrist from the car incident that, coincidentally, happened on the way to the school when some idiot thought it would be fun to almost run Izaya over.

… Just don't tell him I did it because of him. I lied and told him the driver was someone who pissed me off one time, so shh…

This is strictly between you and me, got it?

"I know you and you don't break bones, or sprain them easily, Shizu-chan."

Shit.

"Now let's play~!" Turning his shirt covered back to me, I watch as he runs back into the center of court.

Secretly, I let my eyes trail down from the back of his head of dark hair, past his shirt covered-back, and soon enough, I am left staring at his ass. Despite the baggy shorts, the fabric somehow cups his pert bottom just the right way…

God, was it hot.

The things I would do to that ass…

And as if he had eyes on the back of his head, he bends over. His bottom up for anyone to see—that 'anyone' being me, of course. With his rear in the air, from my spot on the wooden bench, I watch as he ties his shoes.

Fucking tease.

He's been like this for the past week and if I didn't know any better, I could say he's been doing this to get in my pants… Although, with an ass like his, I wouldn't mind.

Suddenly, I feel something stir in the pit of my stomach and as blood rushes to my face, I feel some rush downward into my crotch. With a blush still on my face, I cross a leg over the other; effectively hiding my growing erection.

Damnit, Izaya!

With his butt still up, he straightens himself in the most eroctic way possible. It leaves me staring with my mouth gaping blatantly. Usually, I try not to stare because it's rude. But, just like in the past, when he does things like _that…_ Can you blame me?

"Well, aren't you going to come over here and play, Shizu-chan?" He said, turning around to look at me.

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"We can just shoot hoops."

With his bottom lip jutting out in a terribly effective pout, he raised and furrowed his eye brows, giving me what can only be described as the best puppy dog look known to mankind. I mean, just one look at him and I can already feel my heart dropping sadly.

"Please, Shizuo?"

God damnit.

Why does he have to say it like _that_?

"Pleaaaase~?"

I sighed.

"_Fine_."

"Yay!" With the ball in my hands, I pass it to Izaya who shoots.

_Swish_.

After making my way to him, he runs off to get his ball back. Standing under the net, he passes it to me and orders me to shoot. Watching the ball soar through the air, I catch it effortlessly and begin rethinking my decision. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten up…

"Go shoot!"

"Nah… I think I'll just sit out—"

"Shoot, and I'll stop calling you Shizu-chan."

Immediately, I lift my hand over my forehead, ready to shoot. With a flick of my wrist, I then send it flying towards the net. Unfortunately, I was too strong, and the orange sphere hits the back board and bounces back towards me.

Watching as it's bounces become smaller and smaller, I walk over to it and pick it up feeling defeated.

"Oh, nice try~"

"Fuck you and your sarcasm."

"My turn~!" Jogging over towards me, I hand him the ball.

Smirking, he looks at me and says, the tone in his voice somewhat teasing, "Why don't I make this interesting? If I get it in, you owe me a kiss, and if I miss, I stop calling you Shizu-chan-"

What in the world is he saying? Besides, with the way he's been teasing me for the past few weeks, I don't think I'd be able to hold back.

"A kiss? Hell no—"

"Come on, there's a fiffty-fiffty chance of me missing—"

"But I already know you're going to get it in!" I yell back. "I'm not stupid, you know. I've been watching you shoot for over half an hour and I _know_ you won't miss!"

"Then I'll do it blindfolded."

"We don't have anything to use as a blindfold, smartass."

"Then cover my eyes for me~" He says, the tone in his voice making me blush. "Please~?

Nodding, my face a deep red, I step behind him. Moving my hands upward to cover his all-knowing reddish eyes, he bends his knees, his bottom sticking out just a tad. But to my dismay, his rear brushes against my crotch and my body temperature boils.

Jumping, he flicks his wrist and the ball goes speeding through the air. As I watch the ball's course, I smile. He missed! It won't go in!

I—

_Swish_.

"Damnit."

"Did I get it in?" Placing his smaller hands over mine, he pulls them down and watches his ball gently bounce off the back board and into the net. Letting go and thrusting his hands into the air, he cheers joyfully. "I got it in~!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I saw."

Turning around, he looked up at me and, suddenly, Izaya placed his palms on my torso. He leans forward, moving closer to me, he tilts his head upward. "Now you have to kiss me~"

"Like Hell I will_—__mmff_!"

Gripping the collar of my shirt, he pulls me down and presses his, surprisingly soft, lips to mine. With my eyes wide open in shock, I try pushing him away. I don't want to end up something I'll regret. I swear, I feel something bad coming up. But to my surprise, things go well and he parts his lips. With his tongue, he licks my bottom one as if asking for entrance.

"Shizuo…" He mumbles against my lips.

Realizing I have been holding my breath since he turned to look at me, I part my mouth to breath. But instead, he shoots his tongue in. Swirling and playing with my tongue with expertise, I attempt to move mine along with his, tasting him and quickly becoming addicted to his unique flavor.

To be honest, I'm feeling just a tad, or should I say really, insecure kissing Izaya. I've never kissed anyone before, so the fact that I'm already making out with someone I am extremely nervous…

My heart is beating so hard, I can feel it through my _throat_.

"_Mmm_…"

Suddenly, Izaya mewls in pleasure and I grow confident. Despite being anxious over the fact that we're outside—out in the open for anyone and everyone to see, even if we are on a roof, my newly found confidance over powers it, and I bring my hands to the smaller's hips.

With one strong tug, I eliminate the space between us and he moves his hands off of my chest to wrap his thin arms around my neck. Removing his tongue from the inside of my mouth, he nibbles gently on my bottom lip hungrily. This makes my stomach turn and soon enough, my growing member hardens and twitches in arousal.

At this point, I really don't care about holding back or anything else because damnit, those lips…

As I groan, I move a hand to grasp his ass, giving it a little squeeze. This causes him to moan hotly, making my cock twitch once more. And using his opened mouth to my advantage, I move to press my lips roughly aganist his.

"Your turn to shoot…" Izaya said after breaking away. He sounded breathless, and was panting. His lips brushed teasingly against mine as he spoke. Turning his head, I followed and my amber eyes soon found themselves staring at his orange basketball.

With obvious eagerness, I let go of him and band to reach for it.

"So what's going to happen if you get it in?" He asked and I shrugged. I'd be ok with going back and making out. But before I get the chance to voice it, he cuts in with his own idea. Stepping towards me, he leans in and whispers into my ear, nibbling sweetly on my lobe.

Though playful, his words were slurred seductively, "If you get it in, I'll suck you off. But if you miss, you have to suck _me_ off~"

Oh God…

If he was able to kiss like that, the things he could do with that mouth of his…

It was then that I felt like dropping his damn ball and ravishing him seneslessly. I mean, he _is_ practically throwing himself at me, so why not give in? With a mouth, body, and ass like his, I am still having a hard time trying to figure out _how_ I didn't end up raping him the first time we met.

But it probably wouldn't be rape since he threw himself at me even _then_!

Kissing the part of my neck under my ear, he whispered against my skin, his hot breath making me shudder, "Good luck, Shizu-chan~"

Stepping away from me, giving me room to shoot, I move my arms. Taking a deep breath, I bend my knees and through the corner of my eye, I can see Izaya smirking. As if waiting for me to fail.

"Don't miss."

Bastard.

"Shut up."

Just wait, I'll get it in in _no_ time.

Jumping, and with a simple flick of my wrist, Izaya's basket ball goes soaring through the air. With my eyes dead set on the brightly colored object, I squint when the sun light blinds my eyes.

_Swish_.

"Hah! I got it in! What now—"

Smiling triumphantly, I turn to face Izaya, who, to my surprise, was _already_ kneeling down in front of my crotch. I blushed. "What? Here? But we're at school—"

"So what? Just let me do it, it'll feel amazing. Trust me~" Looking up at me, his red eyes dancing lustfully, I watched in anticipation as he reached for the waist-band of my shorts. As much as my head told me doing this at school was a terrible, _terrible_ idea, my needy erection takes over, and I realize that fuck it. I am _way_ too turned on to care and _much_ too horny to find some place else to do this.

"Are you ready~?"

I nod, feeling my face heat up incredulously.

Pulling on my shorts, along with my boxers, the loose fabrics fall to my ankles and I sigh, my aching erection finally being freed.

Almost immediately, Izaya's lips curl upward, an amused smile gracing his pale face. "Wow, Shizu-chan is so _big_~!"

I bite my lip and blush.

"Let's see if I can get all of it in…" He trailed off.

Taking a hold of my needy erection, he licked the head, putting an _incredible_ amount of force on the slit. It makes me moan softly. As he continues to tease my slit, I can feel him cupping, teasing, and playing with my balls. From the head, he licks from there, downward towards my testicles. With my shaft still in his hand, he starts pumping me at an even pace, the speed at which his pumping is agonizingly slow and making my head spin.

My heart is pouding in my ears and it's taking all of my will power not to thrust into his hand.

"Mmm…"

Wetting my balls with his saliva, he licks at them before taking one into his mouth. Switching from teasing it with his mouth and sucking on it wantonly, he brings his hand up to my tip to tease the slit once more; his index finger applying random amounts of pressure. Releasing one of my testicles with a loud 'pop,' he begins to lick the underside of my member; his tongue moving from the bottom towards the tip then back again.

And the way his tongue traces this one vein…

_Fuck_.

I _already_ feel like coming, and he hasn't even taken my cock into his mouth yet.

"Hurry up and take me in, stupid flea…" I mumble to him, my patience wearing thin as sweat begins to make my blonde hair stick to the sides of my face.

Shifting so the tip of my length is in front of his face, he smirks. "If Shizu-chan says so~"

"_Ahh_—_Fuck_!"

Slowly taking me in with one, swift bob of his head, my eyes flutter closed and my tense-from-waiting shoulders drop. With my hard member in his wet, warm mouth of his, he begins bobbing his head. Back and forth he went, moaning everytime I hit the back of his mouth. His throat vibrating deliciously.

I open my eyes to look at Izaya and oh my _God_.

Izaya.

On his knees.

With my cock in his mouth as he moaned so deliciously.

And when I thought I couldn't get any hotter—

_Gulp_.

He takes me in completely and _swallows_.

"_Ugh_!" I thrust deep into his mouth and before I know it, I feel my stomach drop and I come. Swallowing with ease, he takes in my seed. To my surprise, when I try to pull out, he pulls my hips forward and continues to suck on my quickly softening member, milking me dry.

"_Izaya_…"

Releasing me with a loud 'slurp,' I stare at him.

I'm not going to lie.

That's probably the _hottest_ thing I've ever seen in my life.

Damn.

It's making my limp member stir to life once more and I reach down to pull my boxers and shorts up, quickly feeling strange about doing such acts at school.

Snickering blatantly, he get's of his knees and gets his basketball, wiping the rest of my cum off his face with the back of his hand. Wind blowing, cooling me off and making my hair blow out of my face, Izaya runs back to me as he dribbles. "My turn~!" He finally reaches me, Izaya's voice ringing out cheerfully.

"So what is it this time?" I ask curiously. I've just recovered from my orgasm, but to tell you the truth, I'm still a little sensitive. So hopefully he get's it in, because I don't think I can take another orgasm at the moment—

"If I get it in, we're having sex, and I'm topping!" He says with a frighteningly bright smile.

After letting his words register in my head, my eyes widen and I gape. He can't be serious—!

"Ok, here I go!" Bending his knees and jumping up a little, he shoots. Instantly, I feel my heart drop into my stomach and I hold my breath. He didn't have anything covering his eyes this time.

Oh God.

Oh God.

Oh God!

With worried eyes, I watch as the ball flies through the air and…

* * *

><p>Oh, before you leave, dear reader, be sure to review telling me what you think and to <strong>vote<strong> to either have **Izaya top Shizuo** or have **Shizuo top Izaya**.

I don't have the next chapter written already so what happens next is all up to you guys~


End file.
